percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tristan Brown
'History:' Tristan was born to Adam Brown and Dike. Adam Brown later would also attract the attention of Athena, which resulted in the birth of Tristan's half-sister, Dellilah. Tristan moved to Camp-Half Blood and by extension, New York, after monster attacks endangered both his life, his sister's and his father's. 'Appearance:' Tristan has jet-black hair and hazel eyes and and tanned skin. He is about 5'7 and has a lean and athletic body structure. At 15, he decided to dye blue streaks into his hair. He also wears gloves to cover his fingers and also as a precaution as to not accidentally touch someone so his abilities don't hurt anyone. As he matured, he became a spliting image of his father, thus become more handsome as he matured. 'Personality:' Tristan is loud mouthed and quick-witted. He always speaks first and asks questions later, causing him to get into a lot of trouble most of the time. He is always first to speak out at what he deems to be injustice and is stubborn to an annoying extent. Tristan is sarcastic, and in addition to his quick-wittedness; he is very adept at striking the right nerves and pushing the right buttons to make people snap or mad. On the opposite side of painting, he is also adept at elevating someone, making them feel better when they're down. Being a child of the goddess of Justice, Tristan cannot lie. However this has led him to tell the truth 'creatively'. 'Powers:' Lie-detecting: 'Tristan is able to know when someone is lying. '''Clear-Sight: '''Tristan is able to see through the mist. '''Judgement and Punishment: '''Tristan is able to find out someone's misdeeds through touch. Adding to that, he is also able 'punish' someone for their actions, a punishment equal to what their victim experienced. For example, if someone has killed someone else; Tristan is able to make the killer experience what the victim had to go through. This ability is also the reason why Tristan wears gloves frequently. 'Attributes: Superhuman Attention/Sharpness: 'Tristan had close to superhuman sharpness/attention, being able to notice thing most people wouldn't have or can't. '''Quick-Wittedness: '''Tristan good at thinking on his feet, he has a reply for everything. '''Blunt Weapon Proficiency: '''Tristan is very skilled with the use of Blunt Weapons as his mother is often depicted as blungeoning Adikia (Injustice) with a hammer. 'Weapons and Tools: PoleHammer: 'Tristan's weapon of choice, a blungeoning weapon capable of thrusting with the pike on its end, punturing armour or hooking on to objects with it's beaked point or simply crushing object with the hammer point. 'Fatal-Flaw: Over-Stubborness: 'Tristan is extremely stubborn, at times, to completely and utterly improbable lengths. Be it the decision to protect someone, defending his views or retreating from battle; Tristan is by far the worst one to be making decisions, especially for a group. 'Relantionships: Camilla Croce : 'Though he hasn't met her in the current timeline, she is the woman who will eventually become his wife and partner. '''Delliah Brown: '''Tristan's half-sister on his father's side; they have a very brotherly-sisterly relationship. They love to tease and make fun of each other. 'Trivia: *Tristan is Archie's pseudo-Self Insertion. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 17:32, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Males Category:Children of Dike Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod